An autonomous vehicle is often configured to follow a trajectory based on a computed driving path. However, when variables such as obstacles are present on the driving path, the autonomous vehicle must perform control operations so that the vehicle may be safely driven by changing the driving path in real time.
In the related art, autonomous vehicle control operations have been determined by representing spatial information (e.g., a coordinate, a heading angle, a curvature, etc.) of the driving path as a polynomial expression or mathematical function for a movement distance in order to avoid a stationary obstacle. However, when dynamic obstacles are present on the driving path, the autonomous vehicle according to the related art may not accurately predict whether or not the vehicle will collide with the dynamic obstacles. Moreover, the computational load of processing the polynomial expressions or mathematical functions may produce unsafe delays in enabling the control operations to be performed in the real time environment.